Jessica McClain series
Jessica McClain series by Amanda Carlson. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK BLURB: Born the only female in an all male race, Jessica McClain isn’t just different—she’s feared. After living under the radar for the last twenty-six years, Jessica is thrust unexpectedly into her first change, a full ten years late. She wakes up and finds she’s in the middle of a storm. Now that she’s become the only female full-blooded werewolf in town, the supernatural world is already clamoring to take a bite out of her and her new Pack must rise up and protect her. But not everyone is on board. The werewolf Rights of Laws is missing text and the superstitious werewolves think that Jessica means an end to their race. It doesn’t help when Jessica begins to realize she’s more. She can change partway and hold her form, and speak directly to her wolf. But the biggest complication by far is that her alpha father can't control her like he can the rest of his wolves. When a mercenary who’s been hired by the vampires shows up to extract information about the newly turned werewolf only days after her change, they find themselves smack in the middle of a war and there's no choice but to run together. When it’s up to Jessica to negotiate her release against her father’s direct orders, she chooses to take an offer for help instead. In exchange, Jessica must now swear an oath she may end up repaying with her life. ~ Goodreads | Full Blooded (Jessica McClain, #1) by Amanda Carlson Lead's Species *Werewolf Primary Supe *Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Only female werewolf * Fresh take on the werewolf mythology Narrative Type and Narrators *First persn narrrative told by Jessica McClain. Books in Series Jessica McCain series: # Full Blooded (2012) ~ Excerpt # Hot Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Cold Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Red Blooded (Sept 2, 2014) ~ Excerpt # Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Blooded (2012) ~ eBook World Building Setting Alternate Twin Cities, Minnesota Places: * Canadian Mountains: Where Selene is holding Rourke captive; * Ozarks: * New Orleans: Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, Supe-PI's, shifters, were-fox, vampires, witches, sorcerers, Cain Myth, supe-assassin, evil goddess, Goddess of the Moon; sorceresses, sorcerers, Strigoi, wereweasel, oracle, seers, , Glossary: * Essential Human: * The Circle: (Grady Carson is a member) * Mask Orb: Sorcerer's weapon. Searches out its target and explodes when target is located. * Strigoi: Spirit of a dead vampire. Also called Screamers. 'Groups & Organizations': * Hannon and Michaels Investigations: a P.I. agency that handles cases for the supernatural population of the Twin Cities * The Circle: (Grady Carson is a member) World The series is set in Minnesota in an alternate world in which shifters, witches, vampires, and other supernaturals live side by side with mortals, but keep their magical natures hidden from human eyes. Stories are centered around Jessica McClain, who is the only female werewolf in the world. ✥ Cain Myth: Shortly after Jessica's birth, a message—called the Cain Myth—was sent anonymously to her Pack: : As a Female in Wolf Skin rises, the unborn Daughter of Cain is born; : In her the beast shall lie, well hidden in True Form; : And from this day forth, the Wolves of the Night shall pay; : Blood and flesh of their bones, her mighty hand shall slay; : The end of the race will be close at hand; : When the Daughter of Evil rules the land. (Full-Blooded, p. 33) Even though the source was anonymous, many Pack wolves believed the Myth to be true, and they made Jessica's childhood miserable and painful. The worst of the wolves believe that Jessica is "the true Daughter of Evil." (Blooded) In fact, some of them actually believe that the only way to save the werewolf race from extinction is to kill Jessica. Jessica's father is Callum McClain, Pack Alpha of the U.S. Northern Territories for the past 500 years. During all that time, he has ruled well and fairly and his wolves have always respected him and followed his orders. As the series begins (with Blooded), Jessica is nineteen, and Callum is having more and more trouble keeping her safe from his wolves, even though he has threatened death to any wolf who harms her. ✥ When a human discovers the truth about the werewolves existence, they must now either join up with the werewolf pack as an "Essential Human" and sign the required oath, or face certain death. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Prophecies ✥ The Prophecy of the True Lycan: : One shall walk again; above all others she is born; : Within her the beast shall lie, well hidden in True Form; And from this day forth, the Children of the Night shall pay; By her supreme rule, her righteous hand will slay; : Justice to all, as none are her equal; : The True Lycan will Vanquish all Evil. (Book 2, chapter one) ✥ Another prophecy from a different seer: : "Fate weaves a path for you at your birth…and thus far you have stayed true to yours…. If you continue to choose the right course, it will lead you to greatness. If you do not, it could be detrimental to us all…. It is unclear how this will end…." (Book 3, p. 241) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Seven years after Jessica left the Pack, Jessica has been living under a new identity—Molly Hannon—for all those years. After working briefly as a police officer, she and Nick became partners in Hannon and Michaels Investigations, a P.I. agency that handles cases for the supernatural population of the Twin Cities. Nick uses both his shifting ability and his gift of mind persuasion in the course of his work, while Jessica masquerades as Molly, his human assistant (aka Essential Human). One more person works at the agency: Marcy Talbot, a witch who is Jessica's BFF as well as being her secretary. ✥ In the midst of all of the action, Jessica has a continuing conversation with her inner wolf as her human side and animal side vie for power. Eventually, her essences come to an accord and transform into a powerful united force. ✥ Jessica's love interest is Colin Rourke—a sexy mercenary assassin who has been hired by yet another unknown entity to get information about Jessica's new condition and powers. It's not until much later that it's revealed what kind of were-cat Rourke is—he is a magnificent and mighty Barbour's Cat—distant cousin to the saber-tooth tiger. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Core of Supporting Characters * Tyler McClain: Jessica's twin brother * Nicholas (Nick) Michaels: Jessica's best friend, a were-fox raised as Callum's adopted son * James Graham: Callum's second in command * Danny Walker: A wise-cracking British werewolf who serves as Callum's enforcer * Hank Lauder: one of the villains, a Pack werewolf who hates and fears Jessica Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Full Blooded (2012): Born the only female in an all male race, Jessica McClain isn’t just different—she’s feared. After living under the radar for the last twenty-six years, Jessica is thrust unexpectedly into her first change, a full ten years late. She wakes up and finds she’s in the middle of a storm. Now that she’s become the only female full-blooded werewolf in town, the supernatural world is already clamoring to take a bite out of her and her new Pack must rise up and protect her. But not everyone is on board. The werewolf Rights of Laws is missing text and the superstitious werewolves think that Jessica means an end to their race. It doesn’t help when Jessica begins to realize she’s more. She can change partway and hold her form, and speak directly to her wolf. But the biggest complication by far is that her alpha father can't control her like he can the rest of his wolves. When a mercenary who’s been hired by the vampires shows up to extract information about the newly turned werewolf only days after her change, they find themselves smack in the middle of a war and there's no choice but to run together. When it’s up to Jessica to negotiate her release against her father’s direct orders, she chooses to take an offer for help instead. In exchange, Jessica must now swear an oath she may end up repaying with her life. ~ Goodreads | Full Blooded (Jessica McClain, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Hot Blooded (2013): BOOK TWO: It hasn't been the best week for Jessica McClain. Her mate has been kidnapped by a Goddess hell-bent on revenge—but Jessica is playing for keeps. Because she's the only female werewolf in town...it comes with its own set of rules...and powers. Aided by two vamps, two loyal Pack members, and one very reluctant human, Jessica must rescue her man while coming to terms with what being a wolf really means. All in a day's work for a girl. The second novel in the Jessica McClain series is a full on action adventure featuring one angry Goddess and plenty of monsters, demons, and a few newly risen beasties. ~ Goodreads | Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain, #2) by Amanda Carlson ✤ BOOK THREE—Cold Blooded (2013): Jessica arrives back in town to find her best friend missing and the most powerful witch in the country is blaming her for it. But before they can move to save her, the group is attacked. On the run, Jessica and Rourke head to the mountains. Several surprises await them, but in order to save her father they are forced to leave for New Orleans early. Arriving on the Vampire Queen's doorstep unexpectedly, and bringing trouble on their heels, the Sects are thrown into an all out war. The vicious skirmish ends up forcing the vamps and Jessica to fight on the same team. The Vamp Queen ends up owing Jessica, but what Jessica doesn't realize is just how soon she'll have to cash it in. ~ Goodreads | Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain, #3) by Amanda Carlson ✤ BOOK FOUR—Red Blooded (2014): Jessica is going to Hell. After settling a fragile truce between the vampires, werewolves and witches, the last thing Jessica wants to do is face the demons head on. But when the Prince of Hell kidnapped her brother, he set into motion a chain of events that even Jessica doesn't have the power to stop. Now, Jessica must go into battle again. But Hell is a whole new beast—new rules, more dangerous demons, and an entirely foreign realm. And when Jessica is dropped into the Underworld too soon, without protection or the help of her friends, she must figure out just how powerful she can be... or she will never make it out alive. ~ Goodreads | Red Blooded (Jessica McClain, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015): Jessica arrives back from the Underworld to find her father embroiled in a battle against the Made wolves. She and her crew drop everything to join them. Once she arrives, the threat is after her. Jessica is lured into danger when her adversary takes something precious from her. With help from an unlikely source, Jessica goes up against her creator in a battle that will decide the path of everyone involved. She must war against a new set of foes, ones who could not only steal her power, but could take her soul as well. ~ Goodreads | Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain, #5) Category:Series